Kongou's curiosity
by Crembit
Summary: Kongou has been seeing Atago's ship very near hers lately and suspects she is up to no good. Her curiosity to know what she is planning is killing her as she organizes a meeting. (This is in an AU where there are actual ships and everyone is kinda villainous)


It's 15:00. Known to Kongou, as tea time. She invited her best men and women on the boat to drink tea with her. Only a couple showed up, their duties are too important to leave alone for a second. Her room is nicely decorated and smells like fresh scones and black tea. Kongou is wearing a kimono and is sitting near the ankle high table. "Please, come in." she smiles and waves at them. There were only 3. 2 men and a woman. Kongou is disappointed, but does pour tea for them. "I called you all, because I want to discuss something" she sips tea and dips the scone in it. "Atago, has been sailing through our territory, and I need your opinions. Force her away with threatening. Or try communicating and get her away with peaceful meaning?" Kongou sips and the others look at each other… one of the men votes to be peaceful, and so does the woman. A short while after, the other man agrees too. "Ok, thank you. Finish your tea and scones, and then get back to work" she sips again and takes a bite of her scone with some cream.

15 minutes later, Kongou is alone again. Trying to track Atago's movement through her territory. She seems to move in circles near her docks. What is she up to? Or are there more boats? That is also a possibility. Takao is known for copying Atago, and they are good friends. Nah, that can't be. Takao is smart enough to know not to sail in my territory. But why is Atago here?! It is driving her crazy! Is she hostile? Or just dumb! Should she go alone? Just to scout? Nothing special or something. Just scouting. A quick peek of what she does…

Kongou waits until midnight and prepares a small motorboat with supplies for one day. She gave the leadership to one of her most important men. And set off. The boat was completely black, and so were her clothes. In hope that she wouldn't get spot by the flashlights. She goes over the route she pinpointed Atago's movement and goes at full speed. The moon makes the water around her glisten, as her black hair waved in the wind. She looked like a ninja in those clothes, and just for self-defense, she brought a sword and a pistol with silencer. 1 hour later, and still no sign of Atago her ship. Kongou grows tired and ate an apple, mixed with some energy drink in the meantime. To stay awake.

Maybe 2 hours later, she sees the giant ship Atago. She turns off the motor and peddles further towards it. Having to be completely silent. The flashlights shine on her for a second… but ignore her black figure. Her heart skipped a beat when that bright flashlight was shining on her. But she peddles on. Reaching the side of the ship, she attaches her boat to it and takes the grappling hook. Shooting it upwards… she misses and the hook lands in the water. Kongou sighs and re-prepares the hook. The second time, it attaches to the side. She grabs a small motor and attaches it to the rope. Zipping up on the boat. She looks over the edge to see either anyone is watching before she jumps on.

Kongou, is now in unknown territory. Atago's ship. She rushes to one of the walls and tries to look for an entrance. Scared to death, because if she gets caught. Nobody really knows what Atago does to her prisoners. The vents seem like a good option. They are sealed, but no problem. 5 minutes should be enough to open them. Kongou quickly rushes towards a vent and starts screwing them open.

3 screws further and she is almost done with the fourth. A flashlight comes around the corner. She needs to act quickly and grabs the screws, and runs off. Away from the flashlight. It probably is a man. She hides behind a couple of shipping crates. She can hear him whistle as he walks past her. Her heartbeat quickening seeing his shadow go past her with 1 centimeter difference. But he didn't see her. Kongou stays still. To make sure he is gone and to rest from the adrenaline rush. She walks back to the vent and removes the last screw. Crawling inside and placing the vent sealing back in its place.

It is pitch black inside. The only kind of light she brought is a laser pointer. To see how far it is until the next wall. She can feel spiders crawl over her legs and shivers… but goes on. Seeing light from the vent on her left encourages her to go check out. She crawls over and pee ks through the eye level vent. All she can see is a dining table with some empty plates and a piece of ham that fell off of the table. Nothing interesting, she crawls backwards and ignores the room. She is able to turn after a moment and crawls through the vent to her right. Getting used to wiping away all the spider webs and dust.

1 hour later of crawling through the vents. And seeing numerous rooms, she finally sees something that looks like the captain's cabin. It is below her, and she looks down through the vent sealing. Atago is sleeping and snorting in her bleu coated chair. Her mouth open and her eyes closed. Kongou shivers, but sees her dairy on the table next to her. If she wants to know why Atago is here, she needs that dairy. She carefully unscrews the vent sealing and drops the screws on the carpet. After unsealing the vent. She drops a rope which she attached to a hook. That hook, is connected to the vent itself. She gives some quick pulls on the rope to see either it will hold her. And descends into Atago's room.

Standing next to Atago, Kongou notices how tall and big she actually was. They weren't lying when the men said she had a gigantic bust on front. Her uniform is almost stretching to contain her breasts. But that is not what she came for. The dairy, let's see…

Day 4 of Kongou infiltration  
I think she noticed me this time. I should be more careful. I don't want her to think I am infiltrating her. I cross my fingers and hope she doesn't take it as an offensive move.

Day 5 of Kongou infiltration  
I try to stay as far away from her. But do need to keep her in eyesight. Tracking her movement, is the best option we have.

Day 6 of Kongou infiltration  
she seems to go in an hourglass figure around her territory. Pretty smart, need to remind myself to that. I will try to attack her in 3 more days.

Day 7 of Kongou infiltration  
she noticed me for sure. I think she will come pretty soon. Kongou is known for panicking and her curiosity. And of course her lovely kitchen talent.

When Kongou reads the last line, she feels a gun being pointed at the back of her head "I knew you were going to spy on me *giggle*" Kongou is forced to put her hands in the air and surrenders

"You got me Atago. What are you going to do now? Kill me?" she pouts and doesn't turn around. The gun keeps poking the back of her head.

*giggle* "no I won't. If you give me some supplies. And turn around, I want to see your cute and scared face" she smiles. Kongou does as told and keeps her hands close to her head… Atago holds the gun clumsily, with one hand. This is her chance

She grabs the gun and shoves it out of her face. She dives the other way with her head and stomps Atago in the stomach with her free hand. As a reflex Atago drops the gun and Kongou quickly snatches it out of the air.

Atago smirks "play nice" she says and quickly tries to taser Kongou. It goes too quick for Kongou to react. That busty lady is surprisingly fast! Kongou loses consciousness within a few seconds of being tasered and drops to the ground. The last thing she sees are Atago's shoes.

Kongou wakes of the feeling from something wet touching her foot. In a shock she looks down and sees a small kitten. Nibbling on her big toe, or at least trying to. She can't help but giggle at the feeling. She looks around and sees Atago sitting in front of her. It is dark in the room. Only lit by some weak candlelight. Kongou stares at Atago for a moment and shivers "hello Atago" she says annoyed

Atago giggles and stands up "Hello Kongou. Had a nice nap?" she stands before Kongou. Their noses literally touching. But Kongou is chained up. "I don't think your crew knows you are here?" she kisses her cheek.

Kongou makes an angered growl sound and scares away the kitten at her feet "Let me go Atago! Before I have to demolish your ship!"

Atago leaves the room and kisses Kongou a quick goodbye. "Sleep well~ I really hope you do" she shuts the door and locks it well. Kongou is left in silence and fear… what will she do?!

The next morning, Atago opens the room and Kongou is deep asleep. Her hair is covering her face. Atago scratches her cheek and smiles "Wakey wakey Kongou. It is breakfast time" she holds a small plate with porridge and wipes away her hair. Kongou slowly wakes and at the sight of Atago she frowns.

"What do you want now?" she growls in her words and sticks out her tongue. "Going to abuse me again?" she sees the porridge and smirks "Poisoned? Or done something bad with it?"

She giggles and answers "No, nothing. I do need to keep you alive you know? How else am I going to get my supplies? Now eat." She holds a spoonful and slowly raises it to Kongou her mouth

She couldn't resist it and tastes it… pretty good actually… some Strawberries and a little chocolate… "Hnn… not bad… but Blueberries instead of strawberry would have been better" she swallows.

"Awh… I knew I did wrong… well, it is the breakfast you'll get" she feeds another spoon and smiles "How long do you think I can hold you here? 1 or 2 days?"

"A maximum of 9 hours… My crew already knows that I am gone, and you are the priority target for searching me. So… 8 hours passed? I think? So get ready for battle" Kongou smiles and sees fear form in Atago's eyes… a form… of pure fear

"WHAT?! No! NO! NO NO!" she lays down the porridge and leaves Kongou quickly… not noticing… the keys… It was tricky to get her foot lose last night. And a small bruise on her ankle. But it is well worth it. With her foot she brings the key to her mouth and tries unlocking one of the handcuffs… 3 minutes later she is free.

"Too easy" she wipes some dust of her shoulder and quickly leaves the room. Her gun, sword and clothes are still somewhere on the ship. And her boat is probably found. So she will just have to hide. And the vents give a perfect opportunity. But getting in them is another story. Maybe she can steal a suit… no, that would be obvious. Let's just run around the ship then and try getting in the vents.

A couple of minutes later she hears Atago over the intercom "Everyone! Kongou has escaped her prison! Search everywhere!" Kongou smirks hearing that and the only option left is hiding as an employee on the ship.

Luckily she could find a suit. A little tight, but reasonable as a disguise. A blue suit with white buttons and decorations, complete with a pair of white gloves and black boots. "This monkey suit is only temporarily Kongou… don't worry… your kimono is at home." She says to herself. And starts walking through the hallways. Trying to figure out how to get out of here, either her own motorboat, or a rescue raft.

Wandering through the facility, she tries to hide her face by putting on a cap and walking with her head down a little. She saw people hastily checking the rooms and walk past her. Not even paying attention to her. She just looked through various systems trying to figure out where she could get a fast boat. And she found one, called the Syrian. A small boat that could get speeds up to 100 km/h. her eyes were sparkling and she headed towards it as quick as possible.

Arriving at the dock, she only had one last problem. Some people were searching through the area. She had to either wait for them to leave. Or knock them out. And she had to choose the second option, or else she would be found. Sneaking from the entrance to some nearby crates she practices the strangling in the air. She felt like she was in a James bond movie. But this was way scarier. One fuck up and she is done for.

The moment of truth. The gang had spread out and she was very lucky because now she can take them one on one. Her first victim walks towards her crate and she gets ready to muffle him and strangle him as soon as he arrives. Seeing his uniform, she quickly gets up from her cover and brings him to the ground with a swift motion. The man had only a second to react and bites her hand. Making her wince in pain but she has to strangle him. It took a couple of seconds before he was knocked out cold. She rubs her hand and looks at the bite marks. "3 more to go I think…" she hides the body and wait for her second victim.

It did not take too long and the following two were flawless. The last guy got scared and holds his gun up. While calling for reinforcements. Before he could say where he was, Kongou places a bullet between his eyes. The phone breaks on the ground as he falls backwards and creates a static noise. "Got to be fast now" she runs towards the small boat and unchains it from the deck. "Please make it in time… please" she sees it lower into the water and the door way behind her opens.

"HALT! STAY RIGHT THERE!" A couple of men start to flood the room and she decides to take a gamble. Shooting at them with the leftover bullets from the knocked out men's gun and starting the boat as quick as possible. Most of the bullets didn't hit, but got the man startled as they seek for cover. The boat just slowly starts and drives onto the sea. Bullets following her and making holes in the boat as she leaves

"Please… please" she pleads and keeps going faster. The ship's alarms sound as she speeds out of the docks and the cannons aim at her. "She can't kill me… She can't…" she says softly as she hears a cannon shot behind her… "She can't..."

* * *

 _ **I had this story ready for quite some time. but never thought it would be good enough to post. since it does not follow anything of the story. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head when you are reading this.**_


End file.
